Sans (Composite)
Summary Sans Is The Comical And Funny And Very Punny Skeleton From The Indie RPG Turn Based Game Undertale He Is The Oldest Brother Of Papyrus Given That He Is Very Lazy About His Jobs And Always Sleeps At His Jobs One Job Is Selling Hot Dogs In Hotland And The Other Is Being A Sentry To Watch For Humans That Fall In The Underground But However If You Kill Papyrus He Will Get Very Serious Because He Is The Judge In The Judgement Hall He Will Judge How Much LV You Earned Which Stands For "Level Of Violence" Sans Also Somehow Knows About The Timelines As Seen In His Boss Fight In The Genocide Route. Powers and Stats Tier:Unknown ' | '''2-B '''At Least | At Least '''2-C ' | With 'Hax ' | At Least '9-B ' | Possibly 'Higher ' | At Least '2-A ' | 'Wall Level ' | 'Universal ' 'Name:'Sans 'Origin:'Undertale 'Gender:'Male 'Age:'Older Than Papyrus 'Classification:'Pun Master/ Bad Time Giver/ Lazy Bones/ Sansy/ The Sanstional Sans 'Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Soul Manipulation,Gravity Manipulation,Teleportation,Reality Warping,Timeline Manipulation (As Error Sans),Determination (As Killer Sans), Time Manipulation (As Killer Sans),Time Travel (As Killer Sans),Timeline Creation And Destruction (As Killer Sans),Ability To SAVE And LOAD (As Killer Sans),Ability To Gain LOVE Through Killing (As Killer Sans),Reality Manipulation (As Killer Sans),Time Paradox Immunity (As Killer Sans),Regeneration (Low-Godly Possibly higher with enough determination unknown otherwise) (As Killer Sans),Resistance To Soul Manipulation (As Killer Sans),Bone Manipulation,Spatial Manipulation,Telekinesis,Alternate Timeline Awareness,Able To Lock His opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything,Can Attack A Enemys SOUL Therefore Attacking It On Spatial Means,Danmaku,Can Summon Giant Goop-Spilling Gaster Blaster (As Killer Sans),Lack Of Emotions In His Killer State (As killer Sans) (But can be turned to his normal good self and be able to feel them again),Lazer Manipulation (As Ultra Sans),Non-Corporeal (As Ultra Sans),Able To Break Apart The Entire Meta-Fighting In His Encounter Including The FIGHT ACT And MERCY Commands And Even The Bullet Board Itself (As Ultra Sans) (Ignores the entire conventional concept of "fighting" by attacking the meta-fighting options of his opponents),Ability To Locate And Destroy Other SAVE Points (As Dust Sans),Can Turn Into A Puddle (As Nightmare Sans),Mind Control (As Nightmare Sans),Can Absorb Weapons (As Nightmare Sans),Fall/Jump At A Great Height Without Taking Damage (As Nightmare Sans),Dark Blasters (As Nightmare Sans),Ability To Attack His Foes Once (As Underpants Sans),Meme Manipulation (As Underpants Sans),SANNNNSSSSS DANCCCCEEEE (As Underpants Sans),Immortality (As Underpants Sans),Dank Memes (As Memelord Sans),Imagination Manipulation (As Memelord Sans),Randomized Stats (As Memelord Sans),Supernatural Speed (As Memelord Sans),Supernatural Stamina (As Memelord Sans),Amazing Reaction Time (As Memelord Sans),Ability To Make Swords And Air Horns Appear In His Hands (As Memelord Sans),Able To Frighten Every Version Of Chara (As Memelord Sans),Able to become so powerful that his mind cant handle it (As Memelord Sans),Battlefield Manipulation (As Memelord Sans),Ability To Make His Imaginations A Reality (As Memelord Sans),Ability To Have Any Movie TV Show Game Or Fandom (As Memelord Sans),Telepathy (As Glitchtale Sans),Pokemon (As Poketale Sans),Shark Blasters (As Spongetale Patrick),Langauge Manipulation (As Fresh Sans),Immune To Exisitance Erasure (As Fresh Sans),Jawless Gaster Blaster (As Seraphim!Sans),Universe Awareness (As Japis) 'Attack Potency:'STRONGER THAN YOU 'Speed:'WHAT YOU THINK ILL STAND THERE AND TAKE IT 'Lifting Strength:'I LIFT WEIGHTS A SKELE-TON 'Striking Strength:'STRONGER THAN YOU (AGAIN) 'Durability:'Limitless 'Stamina:'Limitless 'Range:'Extended Melee Range 'Standard Equipment:'you already know by now 'Intelligence:'Genius (Knows About The Timelines) 'Weaknesses:'Is Still A Little Lazy '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Japis turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Japis appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papiro, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversial being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: Japis will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Japis will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Japis to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Japis' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Japis' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Japis' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Japis is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Japis will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. * Real Knife:'As Killer Sans It Does Massive Damage * '''Goop Like Blasters:'Blasters That killer Sans Has ** '''Laser Manipulation: Ultra Sans can shot red lasers from his hands and mouth, this lasers are very powerful, as they could harm Chara, and dealt considerable damage to them ** Bone Manipulation: Like the original sans, this one is able to use bones to fight ** Meta-FIGHT: Is able to ignores the entire conventional concept of "fighting" by attacking the meta-fighting options of his opponents ** Pokemon:'''As Poketale Sans *** '''Saitama Punch: Delta Sans will likely destroy the opposer. **** Smackerolly: '''Sans smacks you five times at full power from every direction. **** '''Sans Sand Attack: '''Sans makes sand appear out of nowhere and throws sand t faster than the opponent can react at the opponents eyes. **** '''Bone Door: '''Sans slams a big bone at the opponent's foot. **** '''Undertail: '''Sans slides a blue bone into the opponent's butt. **** '''Smack: '''Sans smacks the opponent and they get severly injured. It just bypasses durability and does five damage if you're one of the top tiers though. **** '''Flysk- '''Sans squishes the opponent with a huge thing that looks like a matchete. **** '''Special Attack: '''Sans makes a bed appear out of nowhere and sleeps. **** Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Others Category:Undertale Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Composites Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Sans Category:Skeleton Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Skeletons Category:So cool Category:Sans2345 Pages